Thoughts from an opposite side
by Novacain22
Summary: Johnny goes insane when he finds out there is a slight chance of him being gay.


Dan: Ok, I just found out…I'm gay.

Amanda: No your not!

Dan: Prove it.

Amanda: Want to make out?

Dan: Sure.

Amanda: HA! I KNEW IT!

Dan: All right, I'm not gay, just wanted to try some thing a little different for once.

Disclaimer: I own no Johnny, Johnny I no own. I want to though. SCREW YOU! I WANT TO OWN JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHH! (Picks up Dan and throws him at Amanda) AHHHH! I WANT JOHNNY! (Sees a can of skettios and wonders off)

Johnny was sitting in Taco Hell when a man came over and sat down with his food. Johnny felt a little discomfort. "Can I help you?" asked Johnny. The man did not answer and began to eat. Johnny just stared at him until finally the man spoke. "My name is Dylan, what's yours?"

Johnny wasn't a rude person when he wasn't killing someone, but he just stood up and moved to a different table. When he sat down, Johnny glanced back at the table. The man looked lonely. Johnny felt really bad started to go to talk to him. About half way to the bench, Johnny stopped himself and when back to the seat he moved to.

When he finished his taco, he went to pay. "That man right there paid for your meal, sir." The waitress said. She pointed to the man sitting in Johnny's old seat. Johnny walked over to the man. "Dylan, right?" asked Johnny.

"Yes?" Dylan said. Johnny did not say a word after this. This was the first time he really looked at Dylan. Johnny had a strange feeling in his stomach. It hurt. It hurt Johnny so much, he almost cried. He just started at Dylan.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked. Johnny regained his control. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said nervously. "Um, thank you for picking up my tab, why did you do this anyway?"

Dylan looked at him unaware of what to say next. "I don't know I just felt like it." He said. Johnny smiled, and then frowned. "I'll be right back." Johnny said. He walked toward the bathroom. He opened it and looked into the mirror. "What is this feeling?" Johnny thought. He splashed water on his eyes and thought about. This man. He pictured himself and how stupid he looked in front of him. Then Johnny started to think about how weird this was. He wondered about this feeling in his stomach. As much as he wished it would go away, he wanted it to stay. Johnny threw up.

It was a little while later when Johnny came out of the bathroom and Dylan was gone. Johnny was disappointed. "No, no I'm glad he is gone. Things will return to normal." He said.

But things did not go back to normal. Everywhere Johnny looked he thought Dylan was there. When he arrived home, he lay down in his bed, depressed.

"So what Nny, now your gay?" said Mr. Eff appearing out of the shadows. Psycho Doughboy behind him. Johnny turned away from the doughboys. "Go away please. Yet again you torture with my life. Why are you doing this to me." Asked Johnny.

"Nny, were are not doing anything to you. You see, we care about you. Unlike that bunny who tells you otherwise. We know for a fact that feeling inside isn't a good feeling. It is the most sickening thought and you know it." Said Psycho Dough boy.

Johnny couldn't take this. He went onto the thirty second floor(1rst being the farthest under the ground) were his tunnel connected with the only one he could talked to about a situation.

Meanwhile, Squee was under his covers sleeping. Johnny walked into his room and ripped the covers off of him and screamed as loud as he could "SQUEE!". He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Oh, sorry were you sleeping?" Johnny whispered. Squee was shaking. He slowly shook his head yes.

"Um, Squee, I need help. I think I'm gay." He said. Chills ran down Squee's back. "Um, are you going to hurt me?" asked Squee. "No, I haven't hurt anybody except myself in the past week. Damn it gets so lonely." He said. Squee asked him a simple question. "?What do you want from me?"

Johnny could tell even Squee could not help him in this situation. "Look Squee, I'm afraid to go back home. Can I sleep under your bed?"

Squee did not answer but Johnny just helped himself the uncomforness of under his bed. "Nighty Night Squee." He said and then passed out.

When morning came Johnny snuck out the window instead of walking all the way downstairs. He went home and took off his shirt and started making skettios. Nail bunny and Eff were arguing about why Johnny took off his shirt. Johnny thought they knew he did not want to stain his shirt.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang and Johnny answered it without realizing he took off his shirt. It was Dylan.

"How did you find me?" Johnny asked.

"Its not important." Dylan said and he tackled Johnny to the ground. They began making out and the cloths were lost all of a sudden and he giggled then Johnny started to get in a sexual position.

"AHHHHHH!" Johnny screamed and looked around. He was under Squee's bed. It was all a dream. He threw up. Then did not go back to sleep.

When morning came, Johnny said thank you and good-bye to Squee., then went through the tunnel in Squee's basement. (In order to make sure this dream did not come true)

He got to his house and walked to his couch. Followed was the Psycho doughboy.

"It will be okay, Nny." Said Psycho doughboy. Johnny started to cry. "Your okay, you are not going to go gay. I won't let you."

Johnny looked at him. "You see, it's not okay to be gay. You can stop this hard feeling(Ugh, I just realized how nasty that sounds). You can make it go away." He said. Johnny glanced at the gun on the table. "I'm not going to kill myself." He said.

"I'm not telling you to, but you know that you will do it eventually." Johnny walked toward the gun picked it up and shot at the doughboy.

"One down" Johnny said to himself. He dropped gun. He sat in the corner of the room. Scared and waiting for what will happen next.


End file.
